Getting Started Guide
This guide is for new players, and veterans looking to revise their own knowledge on Operating in Ground Branch. This is the comprehensive collection of knowledge compiled by the community, and by its players. Upcoming Developments: * YouTube 'Field Manual' Series * Known Issues & their Solutions * Recommended Game Settings Please note, this is subject to change, based upon upcoming updates to Ground Branch. While non-exhaustive, this guide aims to give new Operators the broader understanding of the deliberate, calculated and unforgiving world of Ground Branch. The contents are displayed below: __TOC__ Etiquette Ground Branch is a unique tactical first-person shooter, in which a particular emphasis on realism is made. However, in keeping with the design choices made by the developers, TOC has provided an etiquette guideline that, while optional, it is recommend players attempt to abide by. This part of the guide is to prepare the player's mental approach to gameplay. Realism Definition Realism /ˈrɪəlɪz(ə)m/ (Mass Noun) '' I. The quality or fact of representing a person or thing in a way that is accurate and true to life. '' "...Ground Branch has realism at its core. It attempts to simulate real-life CQB situations..."                   Natural Order of Realistic Gameplay (NORG) A legacy term originally coined by "Hatchetforce", a retired Special Forces Operator who contributed to the early start of Ground Branch. He defines the Natural Order of Realistic Gameplay (NORG) as a doctrine or concept surrounding the design and development of realistic tactical/military simulation games. Some arguments about the clearest definitions of NORG exist, and Tactical Operations Center has their own definition of the NORG philosophy, which it is shown below: Natural Order of Realistic Gameplay 2019+ (NORG2019) The Natural Order of Realistic Gameplay mandates that the player consider every action taken in-simulation with the same weight, and consequence as one would in-reality. The situation in-simulation is, and should be throughout, an experiential journey of applying real-life consideration to an otherwise digital experience; the goal of which is to set a high standard for realism during the active operation of said simulation; asking reflectively 'would I do this in reality?'. If the answer weighs heavily towards the negative, then the act should be avoided in lieu of an answer in the positive. What NORG is... *is a philosophical framework that supports realistic consequential forethought toward any action in-game *provides a system for checking how 'realistic' the current state of play is, and when possible, enhances it *reinforces the notion that being 'realistic' in-game, is a positive mentality that encourages immersive play Pro-Norg Examples *Situational: 'this door may conceal several well-armed hostiles awaiting my entry, what would real-life troops do? * Logistical: 'this equipment might be too heavy, or inappropriate for the mission. What would real-life troops use?' * Physical: 'this terrain requires careful navigation to avoid enemy detection. How would a real-life squad travel?' What NORG is not... * a hard and fast set of rules that govern player actions, rather it is a manifesto that is flexible in its application * a dogmatic set of principles in which to judge another player's adherence to realistic gameplay via discussion * a cure-all for reality:simulation equations; some things when applied in a game, do not successfully translate Anti-Norg Examples... * Situational: 'I'll just open this door and run in guns blazing, I can always respawn later. It's a game, afterall...' * Logistical: 'My fireteam benefits from everyone taking 'the best' guns, rather than considering what troops do' * Physical: 'Jumping around and dodging using crouch is perfectly fine, it gives me an edge over the enemy...' In summary, it is good etiquette to consider the decisions made when designing Ground Branch. This game has spent numerous years in development, aiming to provide a highly authentic experience using NORG as a central manifesto for its design, and therefore its intended playstyle. However, it is not a hard and fast ruleset, but here at TOC we would prefer that players attempt to apply some level of realistic consideration when interacting with Ground Branch's model. Tutorials Tactical Operations Center has provided a series of videos containing tutorial material for new players, and veteran Operators alike. This series, while not exhaustive, can help strengthen player knowledge and collate the group data into a collective knowledge pool for future Ground Branch generations to come. Please see videos below for more. BASIC TUTORIALS Ground_Branch_Field_Manual_01_"Basic_Controls"_Tutorial In-game Activities There are several in-game activities for prospective Operators to conduct missions in. These can range from Player vs. Enemy (PVE) or Player vs. Player (PVP) Gamemodes to customisable Training Operations in which to refine skill levels used in the field. Players can also customise their Operator, and have the ability to save and load operator kit formats. * Categories ** Training (Offline) ** Play Offline *** Gamemode: Deathmatch *** Gamemode: Development *** Gamemode: Team Deathmatch *** Gamemode: Team Elimination *** Gamemode: Terrorist Hunt ** Host Game *** Server Settings (incl. Gamemodes above, and more) ** Server Browser *** Server Filters (incl. Gamemode, Map Choice, LAN, Friend's Servers, Favourites, History, etc) ** Customise Operator *** Operator Loadout, incl. **** Profile ***** Name (also displays name on Equipment Nametapes) ***** Head (pick from various heads that best fit your choice) ***** Facial Hair **** Outfit (incl. various shirts, pants, gloves and footwear) **** Gear (incl. various headwear, eyewear, facewear and body armour) **** Arm Patches (disabled at present, patches are coming) **** Weapons (selecting a firearm for use in operations) **** Loadouts (saving new, loading or editing existing kits) ***** Save new... ***** Select Kit Training The Training Gamemode is available in Single Player and Online Multiplayer (incl. LAN). It enables a team or singular Operator to conduct skill refinement missions. In some examples, 'Target App v1.0' is made available to Operators, a screen-displayed system that allows the team or individual to customise and monitor Enemy and Friendly targets that pop up in the scenario. Furthermore, it allows for timer tracking, and helps to increase Operator proficiency in-game... The Aircraft Takedown Training Area, is a level designed to offer training to Operators who seek to refine their field capabilities in enclosed situations. It features a single aircraft fuselage, with computer controlled pop-up targets and hostages as well as timers. These features make it an excellent choice when preparing for a mission that involves preparation in advance of flights grounded for aircraft raids. It also features an equipment table for logistics. FEATURE SUMMARY *Simulated Aircraft (likely Boeing 747 Fuselage Cabin) *Computer Controlled Pop-up Targets (Hostage/OpFor) *Timer Control Functions (Start/Reset) *Equipment Table for Operators' needs. The Killhouse Training Area, is a level designed to offer varied refinement and training options to individual Operators and teams. It features rooms, doors and hallways with computer controlled pop-up hostages and target boards as well as timers. These help to make it an excellent choice when training in versatile Close-Quarters Battle (CQB) situations requiring units having to adapt to new obstacles. It also features an equipment table, too. FEATURE SUMMARY *Single Story CQB Shooting Environment (kill house) *Computer Controlled Pop-up Targets (Hostage/OpFor) *Timer Control Functions (Start/Reset) *Equipment Table for Operators' needs. The Killhouse Training Area, is a level designed to offer varied refinement and training options to individual Operators and teams. It features rooms, doors and hallways with computer controlled pop-up hostages and target boards as well as timers. These help to make it an excellent choice when training in versatile Close-Quarters Battle (CQB) situations requiring units having to adapt to new obstacles. It also features an equipment table, too. FEATURE SUMMARY *Multi-range Target Oriented Shooting Range *Alternative Map with Simulated Conflict FX *Equipment Table for Operators' needs. Play Offline text Deathmatch text Development text Team Deathmatch text Team Elimination text Terrorist Hunt text Host Game text Server Browser text Customise Operator text Online Communities text Official Networks text Community Networks text Settings Menu Controls An Operator can edit their settings via the 'Settings' menu, via either the Main Menu, or via pressing Esc Key and also accessing the Pause Menu. Below, is a screenshot demonstrating the customisable nature of Ground Branch's control schematics. Additionally, a table that contains a total form of these inputs is also provided, including our recommended control or setting so that the Operator can optimise their Ground Branch play. While optional, they are highly efficient... Ground Branch Controls Table Gameplay An Operator can edit their settings via the 'Settings' menu, via either the Main Menu, or via pressing Esc Key and also accessing the Pause Menu; they can adjust their gameplay settings. This includes settings for displaying chat data, or the ability to toggle user experience (UX) icons on and off. Furthermore, various realism settings can be adjusted, too. Ground Branch Settings Table Video An Operator can edit their settings via the 'Settings' menu, via either the Main Menu, or via pressing Esc Key and also accessing the Pause Menu; they can adjust their video graphics settings. This includes the ability to set resolution, or alter various configurations, including post-processing, sharpening, or adjust the Operator's 'Field of View' (FOV), too. Ground Branch Controls Table Audio An Operator can edit their settings via the 'Settings' menu, via either the Main Menu, or via pressing Esc Key and also accessing the Pause Menu; they can adjust their audio graphics settings. This includes the options to set volume level for numerous channels, including Music, Sound Effects and Voice as well as handling how Voice and Radios interact. Ground Branch Controls Table